


'Tis the Season

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chaos, Christmas Eve Party, Destruction, Endless fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guild shenanigans, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Erza wanted the guild Christmas Eve Party to be perfect - not just because Jellal was celebrating his first Christmas as a free man with her - no, she wanted him to enjoy a good start to the new year... Erza wasn't kidding anyone - she wanted things to run perfectly to make a good impression on him. Too bad her guild didn't get the memo to behave. FT Secret Santa gift ficStory contains fluff, endless fluff.





	'Tis the Season

Warmth, happiness and alcohol fuelled cheer - that was the prevailing mood at the Fairy Tail guild. Christmas was tomorrow and tonight's celebration was warming up despite it only being noon.  
  
"Settle down!" Erza marched over to Natsu and poked him. "This is Jellal's first celebration as a free man and I won't have you or anyone ruin this party!"  
  
Natsu stumbled back from the angry jab. "I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"That's the way it's going to stay." Whirling around, Erza strode over to Gray next. "You must keep your clothes on." Abruptly the red-head dismissed Gray from her mind and threatened her next target, ah, friend. "No eating any of the metal decorations," she glared at Gajeel, "I'll know."  
  
Levy had to restrain her boyfriend from following Erza and getting clobbered. With a dainty hand on his chest she pushed. "Ignore her, she's just nervous about Jellal's visit."  
  
"Tch. She's gone full crazy."  
  
"Gajeel-kun," Juvia materialized at the iron dragon slayer's side, "please go easy on Erza. She wants all her friends to make a good impression on Jellal."  
  
"Heh." Gajeel grumbled but gave up on the idea of arguing with Erza. He trapped Levy's hand and grinned. "Wanna make a good impression on me?"  
  
Levy giggled and gave Gajeel a kiss on the cheek. "Behave."  
  
Juvia drifted off back to her table in the corner where she had her knitting waiting, diving back into her latest project, baby booties for Mira's first child. Gray joined her and began working on the matching baby blanket.  
  
Lucy captured Natsu's arm and hugged it, leaning into his side. "I'm impressed you kept your calm with Erza."  
  
"Didn't I promise my best behaviour?" Natsu grinned wide, the tips of his fangs showing. "On account you promised some of your best behaviour later tonight."  
  
"Shhh!" Lucy giggled, looking left and right to see who might have overheard. "Nobody needs to know about that sort of thing."  
  
"Call me nobody, 'cause I need those details!" Cana whooped and slammed down her empty mug. "Spill! Spill! Spill!"  
  
"Did someone make a mess?" Erza stalked back over to stand with hands on hips in front of Natsu and Lucy. "I'm counting on everyone to make Jellal's party a success."  
  
"I thought the tree trimming party was for the whole guild," Cana wobbled over and gave Erza an odd considering look. "Jellal has met us before - why're you so nervous?" Rummaging in her purse, Cana withdrew her tarot cards with an evil smirk. "One last chance - you tell me or I ask the cards!"  
  
Erza gulped, taking an involuntary step backward, hard onto Lucy's foot. Lucy yelped. Natsu turned to steady his girlfriend, accidently hitting Droy in the process. Droy fell, taking Jet with him. Gajeel laughed and Levy smacked Gajeel. Erza looked around as the room fell into confusion - meeting Cana's knowing eyes. Composure shattered, Erza ran - out of the guild, babbling nonsense.  
  
"You guys need to shut-up," Gray complained from his seat, "all this noise is making me make mistakes."  
  
"You're a mistake," shouted Natsu.  
  
"Not as big a mistake as you!" Gray tossed down his knitting and stomped over to the flailing mass of guild members. "I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"Fat fuckin' chance!"  
  
The ladies of the guild, being generally smarter and (slightly) less prone to violence, withdrew from the melee. Natsu grappled with Gray. Gajeel took shots at everyone and more of the drunken revellers piled into the scuffle. Mira let them blow off steam for a good five minutes and then nodded to Laxus. He made the foundation of the guild tremble with a massive crack of thunder.  
  
Smiling as serene as an innocent angel, Mira clapped her hands. "Wasn't that fun?" Her tone was pleasant but her eyes promised vengeance. "It's Christmas eve and you've collectively destroyed the Christmas tree - and all the decorations. If you want to survive, you'll all go out and bring back new ornaments." She rubbed her baby bump and stared coldly at the mages.  
  
Slowly, the bruised combatants untangled themselves and stood. They'd knocked the tree over into nothing more than loose branches and scattered needles.  
  
"Droy, tell me you can fix the tree." Mira waddled over to Droy, "Tell me you have a quick fix."  
  
"Of, of course I can fix the tree," Droy gulped, "I'm sure to have the right kind of seed at home."  
  
Mira pointed to the back exit. "Take Jet with you."  
  
Jet and Droy ran away as Mira directed her commands at the rest of the people responsible for the mess. "Lucy, Natsu - go find new lights." Mira glared at the others, "The rest of you - I don't care if you have to carve them yourselves - find or make new ornaments!"  
  
Suddenly the guild was a ghost town, with only the die-hard bar flies still hanging around. Mira nodded to her servers; time to resume selling drinks. She'd gotten rid of the trouble-makers. Now she could get down to serious business - a well-deserved foot rub followed by snack-time.

  


Natsu swept Lucy into his arms and ran with her all the way outside of Magnolia. He didn't even slow when she'd pulled his hair and yelled at him to stop at her apartment. He'd scoffed that they could take the lights from her personal tree to replace the guild's ruined lights, insisting he had the perfect plan. He kept running to his run-down house.  
  
"So, you must have a stash of lights stored around here somewhere?"  
  
Natsu shook his head and guided Lucy into his house. "Naw, but I thought we could have a little preview right now."  
  
"Oh?" Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu. "Preview of what?" She giggled as Natsu pouted.  
  
"I didn't fight with Erza at all!"  
  
"Yeah, you fought with Gray instead." Lucy crossed her arms and plopped onto the couch, a wry smile competing with the frown she'd wanted to show Natsu.  
  
"I promised not to fight with Erza, not Gray."  
  
"Ya got me there." Lucy relented, patting the cushion beside her, "How about a kiss?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lucy set her hands on her knees and turned to face Natsu. "One kiss and then we go find some Christmas lights."  
  
"Two," counter offered Natsu, "Two kisses and then you stop worrying about lights. I've got it under control." He grinned slyly, "Matter of fact, gettin' you to help burn off some energy is crucial."  
  
"Never let it be said I didn't help enough." Lucy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "Maybe I should give you more kisses? All in the interest of being helpful, do -"  
  
Natsu silenced Lucy with a deep drugging kiss, followed by others.

  


Levy dragged Gajeel down into the records room. "Shhh! Mira's gone off the deep end over this."  
  
Gajeel closed the door and flipped the lock. "Pregnancy hormones." He shivered and rubbed his arms, "She-devil pregnancy hormones."  
  
Without a change in expression, Levy pinched Gajeel. "It's not just that, she's making a big fuss for Erza's sake - not her own." Levy pulled out a chair from the reading table and pointed to the chair next to her. "Sit your ass down, we're going to make some decorations."  
  
"Yer gonna have to make this up to me," Gajeel grumbled, "making me do arts'n'crafts."  
  
Levy took out her light pen and smiled. "The more you do now, the more you get to do later."  
  
"Gimmie some glue and glitter," Gajeel demanded, "I've got a sudden burning urge to create the best ornaments ever."

  


"Juvia isn't sure about this," Juvia tried to tug her hand free from Gray, "we are not running for our lives anymore, we can walk without holding hands."  
  
"Maybe I want to," Gray blushed and held on tighter. "You've been slipping away from me all day today - not to mention yesterday. What's going on with you? Normally you never leave me alone."  
  
"Juvia thinks it's time to give Gray space -"  
  
"What are you talking about? I told you last week I wanted to date and now you want to break up?"  
  
"-if we separate we can find more decorations…" Juvia stopped walking, turning to face an ashen-faced Gray. "Juvia does not want to break up."  
  
"You nearly gave me heart failure woman!"  
  
Juvia's eyes went huge, "Juvia is sorry! Juvia was thinking only about securing Christmas decorations and ornaments."  
  
"Yeah, but tell me why you've been so standoffish these last couple days." Gray moved his hands to Juvia's shoulders, "I thought we were on the same page about this." He smiled. "I want to get used to you being right next to me."  
  
"Gray, Juvia is doing her best."  
  
"Best to leave me alone?"  
  
"No, Juvia wants Gray to come to her too." Juvia blushed and stared at her feet.  
  
Long, elegant fingers tilted Juvia's chin up, "I can do that." Gray brushed a gentle kiss against Juvia's lips. "Now let's go get some decorations, and later how about I show you how close we can get?"

  


Laki, Max and Reedus skidded to a stop out behind the guild, all breathing hard and exchanging confused looks.  
  
"We weren't even in the fight," said Laki, "why'd we run?"  
  
Max said, "Smart people don't argue with a pregnant Mira."  
  
"True," said Reedus, "but since we've escaped together, let's go to my studio. I've got lots of raw material we can use to make ornaments."  
  
"D'you have drinks too? Sounds like thirsty work to me," said Laki.  
  
"Of course."

  


Droy returned swiftly and mended the Christmas tree, making Mira smile. Her smile became more and more happy as other guild members came back in twos and threes with new ornaments, garlands and unique decorations. Elfman procured what he insisted was the 'manliest' of angels (it wasn't, not by a long shot). Cana gave up a set of three tiny, crystal booze flasks and Ever handed over ten packs of tinsel. Nobody was about to ask her why. Romeo and Wendy donated colourful chains made with wrapping paper (assisted by Charle and Happy).  
  
Levy and Gajeel made a gaudy collection of glittered gingerbread men (crafted from iron), and Lisanna kept Bickslow from helping (which was appreciated by everyone). Freed prepared a special rune spell to keep the tree from being destroyed and Gray and Juvia brought back delicate glass balls.  
  
Most everyone was back - the guild was waiting for the last few stragglers. Natsu and Lucy swept into the hall, holding hands and looking satisfied.  
  
Mira bustled over, "Empty hands? What about the lights?"  
  
"I've got it under control, don't worry!" Natsu concentrated, and instantly, small and harmless dots of dragon-fire danced all over the tree. "Much nicer than regular lights, doncha think?"  
  
Lucy giggled and murmured, "Under control," a big dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Mira looked at Freed who nodded back, already making adjustments to his runes. Rubbing her hands briskly, Mira smiled. "Perfect. Now we're only waiting for Erza and her guest of honour."  
  
Warren ran up and informed Mira, "They're both walking this way!"  
  
"The Christmas Eve party is officially underway!" Mira let her eyes briefly flash demon-fire, "Let's get jolly!"  
  
A ragged cheer went up from the mages, chatter and drinking re-commenced.

  


Erza dragged herself back to the guild shortly before Jellal was expected. Too anxious and upset to face the chaos she was sure dwelled inside, Erza waited on a bench before the entrance. Swinging her booted feet back and forth, she worried.  
  
Lost in thought, she was taken unawares by Jellal's arrival. He took the opportunity to watch Erza for a bit, drinking in the sight of his lady-love. Knowing she'd be flustered to have been caught wool-gathering, Jellal purposely kicked a pebble and coughed.  
  
He smiled and held out a hand to Erza. "You didn't need to wait for me outside."  
  
Slowly Erza stood and took his proffered hand. "I know I didn't need to, I wanted to." Her cheeks reddened a bit more. "I lost track of time, I didn't even change my outfit."  
  
"You look lovely, no matter what you wear." Jellal brushed road dust from his coat, "I am a little unkempt myself. I'm anxious to make amends for all my past behaviour."  
  
"It's in the past." Erza let Jellal escort her towards the guild. "I want us to make a fresh start - not to obsess over the things that went wrong - to live and let live."  
  
"Well said," Jellal drew Erza closer to his body, "I agree whole-heartedly - but with one caveat."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Not everything from the past was terrible," Jellal hugged Erza, "I wouldn't change meeting you - not for any amount of jewels. The conditions were less than ideal, but I admire you as you are."  
  
They entered the guild as Mira shouted, "Let's get jolly!" Hand in hand, Erza and Jellal added their conversation to the merry mix of revelry.

  


Close to midnight, as couples left the party - some quietly slinking away, some loudly making drunken, naughty suggestions and stumbling about (Ever could never resist doing body shots off Elfman), and a few in sets of three (Max, Laki and the broom) - the remaining mages gathered around the mended Christmas tree.  
  
"Natsu, you did a great job with the lights on the tree." Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder. "It's so pretty."  
  
"Pretty lame," Gray sniped, "If I'd known we could use magic, I would've covered the whole thing in glittering ice."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever - I don't feel like arguing with you, Princess Popsicle." Natsu lazily flipped off Gray. "Go finish your knitting."  
  
Gray took a half-step towards Natsu, intending to punch the irritating fire mage into next week - but he caught Erza's glare (even after spending the whole evening with Jellal, Erza was quick to revert to normal habits) and instead pivoted away. Gray marched over to Juvia and grinned, "Let's go somewhere without distractions." A giant smile on her face, Juvia nodded and together they packed up her knitting basket.  
  
Lucy and Levy waved good-bye to the departing couple, while Gajeel frowned but let them leave without more than muttering under his breath.  
  
Mira, escorted by a clearly bored Laxus stopped to speak to the last of the partiers. "Merry Christmas! Nobody has to rush to leave, there's still food left and drinks!"  
  
Laxus glared at the group. "Get the hell out."  
  
Mira giggled as if Laxus had said something cute, swatting his arm. "I warned you." Her tone was sweet and light, but Laxus blanched. She took his hand and dragged him away.  
  
Lucy looked at Levy and shrugged. "Hormones."  
  
Gajeel looked at Natsu and shuddered. "She-devil pregnancy hormones."  
  
It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that Levy grabbed Gajeel by the ear and dragged him off, spouting complaints about his attitude and that no pregnant woman would ever be happy to hear shit talk like that.  
  
Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek again, wiping off the faint lipstick marks. "You really held onto your temper - even when Gray was trying to get you angry. I should reward you."  
  
"You don't have to -" Natsu shrugged and then caught Lucy's hand in a warm grip. "But I wouldn't stop ya!"  
  
Giggling, Lucy hurled herself into Natsu's arms. "The party was fun and it's getting late, but d'you wanna go hang out at my place?"  
  
Natsu grinned, the tips of his fangs making an appearance, "Hells yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
